


Finding you, Finding Me...

by lasairfhiona



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Finding you, Finding Me...

Some place in the tropics...

She walked through the restaurant to the porch that set over the reef so the patrons could watch the fish below them as they drank umbrella drinks in the tropical setting. He was exactly where she expected to find him -- sitting at a round table in the back corner of the balcony. The same place they used to sit. It was out of the way and offered privacy but if one wanted he could still watch the comings and goings of the other patrons. By the fact he had his back to the everyone, it was obvious he didn't want to see who was coming. "I knew I'd find you here," she told his back as he stared into the bottom of a pint of beer. "Trying to drown your sorrows?"

Her voice startled him and he spun quickly around, spilling his beer on the table, "Jess."

"Who else?" Grabbing some nearby napkins, she helped to stop the flow of beer as it spread across the table. When they succeeded, she pushed back sweat-drenched wisps of hair toward the ponytail they'd escaped from and asked when she saw his surprise, "Did you forget this is where you brought me all those years ago, when I needed a place to escape to?"

"Actually, I did," he said shrugging nonchalantly. But now that she mentioned it, he remembered. It had been one of the hardest times of her life she'd ever had to live through. Her husband and daughter had been killed and she was falling apart at the seams. He brought her here to help her grieve and to find her balance again. Something he was trying to do himself at the moment. Pointing to the chair opposite him, he indicated she should join him at the small table, "So why are you looking for me instead of chasing after MacLeod?" he asked as she plopped unceremoniously into the chair. He'd stayed in Paris long enough to bury Richie with Joe and to know the Highlander had disappeared.

"I might have, had I not gotten the divorce papers right after he disappeared," she told him quietly. "Apparently wherever he went, he was still able to contact his lawyers," she added sarcastically.

Methos looked at her. "Divorce papers?" he questioned. He knew things had been bad between her and MacLeod. She had defended him when Kronos had made his appearance and for some reason the Highlander didn't think much of the fact his wife was defending a man who'd liked and reveled in indiscriminate killing among other things. He just hadn't known how bad they were, neither of them had mentioned it to him, nor had Joe, if the watcher even knew himself.

"Yeah," she replied, reaching out to grab his glass and take a swallow of the now warm beer, "Ugh…" she said putting the glass back down. If she *had* to drink beer she liked it ice cold.

"I guess we are both single again then, huh?" he commented with an ironic twist to his voice. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to answer any question she might have for him as to why he was single again, although she probably had talked to Jenna and knew she couldn't handle his life style or who he used to be either.

"I guess so."

Yeah, she knew. He knew they would talk about it later when they were both so drunk they could face everything that had happened without worrying about embarrassing each other or themselves with extensive displays of emotion. Then they could do what they had done all those years ago when they first came here and use the peace of the Island to find themselves before going back to the world.

The End


End file.
